


Two bottoms don’t make a top

by lovethevoid, underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Austin is a gremlin and quotes Peepee the cat on the daily, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Sebastian is Big Thot but so is his brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Sebastian: Austin, why are you like thisAustin: i Amn just .......... a litle creacher. Thatse It . I Canot change   this.Palaye Royale have a group chat and as you can expect, it’s a shitshow





	Two bottoms don’t make a top

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw
> 
> Tungle is babydoll-leith n discord is underscorepidge#9758

Austin: vampire big Succ

Remington: no!!!!!

Daniel: I now regret opening chat, you two have been Cancelled 

Austin: understandable, have a nice day

Sebastian: I’m checking in and I already have so many questions 

Daniel: I think we all do at this point

Sebastian: well I know someone who Remington would gladly Big Succ but he would kill me in my sleep before it happened 

Remington: If Not For The Laws Of The Land, I Would Have Slaughtered You

Daniel: that’s fair

Emerson: I am awake, this is bullshit, and it’s okay Remi, you can say you’re a needy ass bottom who wants the Luis d

Austin: 👀👀👀👀👀👀 wIG???

Remington: LIES AND SLANDER

Daniel: sounds faker than your Gucci but okay

Remington: this is boTtOMphoBIa 

Sebastian: that is False, bottomphobia is Dan not giving me back my phone so I can finish playing chess

Emerson: I always knew my brothers were bottoms but not to this extent 

Austin: F

Remington: you shut your whore mouth, Taylor. You’re just as big a bottom as I am.

Austin: you would literally die without any attention you ignorant slut

Remington: you got me there

Luis: what the fUCK did I miss?????

Sebastian: a lot, and now...

~Sebastian has muted the group “two bottoms don’t make a top” for 2 hours! O No~

Sebastian: peace and quiet. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a succ to give.


End file.
